


Claudia's Creativity

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: On a Friday afternoon, Claudia and her friends meet after school. She shows off her latest artwork. What kind of pictures and compliments would Claudia get from her friends? Find out





	Claudia's Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 20 - year - old story I found with Stacey's Birthday Party. I also rewrote it so that way you all can enjoy it. Happy reading

“Claudia! I’m going to meet you at your locker after school,” Stacey said to her friend, Claudia.

“Okay, Stacey.”

Claudia didn’t mind waiting for the other girls to meet at her locker, so she stayed where she was. Today is Friday, so that means Claudia and her friends were having another meeting at her house again today. Claudia saw the other girls bump into each other while she was by her locker.

Since Kristy lives across town, she now goes over to Claudia’s house with her. Kristy sure is a talkative person, but once in a while she can be a loudmouth. Yes, Logan was her locker. He happens to be Mary Anne’s boyfriend. He was right next to both Mary Anne and Kristy.

“Hey, girls,” Logan greeted them while he was holding Mary Anne’s hand.

“Hi, Logan. Would you like to go to the meeting today?” Dawn asked.

“I’d be happy to come. I don’t have anything scheduled going on,” he replied.

“That’s good. At least we will see if there will be any jobs for you,” Claudia told him.

“Maybe, but there can’t be any promises.”

Mary Anne agreed.

“Logan and I are going out to dinner and the movies after the meeting.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Mallory and Jessi agreed as well.

“What have you decided, Kristy?” Claudia asked.

“What do you mean what I have decided on?”

Kristy wasn’t understanding Claudia’s question.

“On what you want to do for transportation when our meeting is over.”

“Oh.”

Now Kristy was understanding Claudia’s question.

“Probably have Charlie pick me up as usual.”

“Okay. You are welcome to spend the night.”

“I don’t think so, but thank you for the invitation.”

“No problem. I did draw a few more pictures recently.”

“Do you have them here in your locker or leave them at your house?”

“Dawn, I bought them with me just yesterday, so they are in my locker. Do you want to see them now or wait for a while longer?”

“Now is a good time,” Jessi answered.

They all watched Claudia open her locker.

“Here they are.”

Claudia didn’t bother slamming the door quite yet.

“How long ago did you draw these pictures? They get better every time we see a new one.”

“Thank you, Mary Anne.”

Claudia passed the two pictures she created a couple of days ago. The first picture her friends looked at was a few cheetahs in the zoo hanging out with about three or four zebras. The other had a picture of a mall parking lot on a rainy day.

Even Logan looked at the pictures. It isn’t very often Logan sees Claudia’s work, but he was able to this time.

“Those are very creative pictures, Claudia. I sure don’t have a talent for art like you do.’

“I know, Logan. They always say practice makes perfect.”

Jessi had to agree with her friend.

“It goes with dancing as well.”

“And writing,” Mallory added.

It was something that Mallory has always dreamed of.

They hung around the locker for a while longer. Since today is only Friday, they were almost losing track of time. It was only fifteen minutes after four and were still at Claudia’s locker.

“What do you plan to do with those pictures?” Mary Anne asked.

“I don’t know. I might leave them here in my locker.”

“At least you will get to see something creative every time you open this locker door. I’d leave them here if I were you, Claudia.”

Claudia saw Stacey had a good point.

“I like your idea, Stacey. I’ll do just that. I think I’ll need some tape to do that.”

None of her friends had any tape with them.

“I’ll worry about it next week,” Claudia told her friends.

“Why not now?” Dawn asked.

“Because I don’t have any tape with me today,” she answered, and then added, “I might take these pictures home with me unless one of you have any.”

All of the girls shook their heads.

“I think I might have some with me,” Logan said.

“Good. You sure are prepared, Logan.”

“Thank you, Stacey. I try my best to become prepared,” he replied.

All of the girls watched as Logan unzipped his backpack to see if he had any tape in handy.

“Actually, I do have some, Claudia, but it isn’t much.”

“That’s okay, Logan. I don’t need very much.”

Claudia took the tape from Logan and ripped some of it for her newest pictures.

She taped the mall picture first and then taped the zoo. They looked good together, her friends saw. When she finished, Claudia handed the tape back to Logan. He took the tape from her hand.

“Now your locker has more creativity than it did at the beginning of the year, Claudia. You should keep it.”

“I might, Kristy. I’m not sure yet. I do agree with your compliment. I think I’ll do just that.”

Claudia slammed her locker once she grabbed her backpack.

“Let’s head out to my house.”

Her friends walked with her. Now it was time for the weekend to start.


End file.
